


Dormi Bene, Amore Mia

by phfatbeatrice



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: “Do you actually believe in God? Or any god?”“There must be one, I’m sure. After all, I don’t think anyone less holy could have created you.”
Relationships: Azusa Mifuyu/Alina Gray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Dormi Bene, Amore Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I have wanted to write a smutty thing with these two since Holy Alina was introduced for the holidays last year. Please enjoy!

Mifuyu Azusa sat perched in a windowsill, her dark eyes studying the tea garden as it was soaked in dusk sunlight. Things had been going rather rocky at Fendt Hope; she had been left to question everything she had grown to believe and protect. 

“The lighting in here really captures your _bella essenza_.” A voice rang out in the room, originating from the arching doorway. 

“Thank you, Alina.” Mifuyu responded, letting her gaze break from the garden. “What are you doing here?” 

The girl now identified as Alina grinned a little before stepping into the room. “I wanted to see my inspiration.” She commented as she moved closer to the other. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, more of it falling out than up at this point. She had paint on her face, her shirt too large for her thin frame, a rag tucked into her skirt waistline. 

“Having artist block?” Mifuyu asked, shifting in the windowsill to face the other. 

“You could say that.” Alina replied as she got close to Mifuyu, close enough that any other person would be uncomfortable. 

Mifuyu raised an eyebrow before glancing back out of the window. “Do you ever find inspiration from simple things? I mean, people talk about the sunset being motivating, or a cloud in a certain shape in the sky...” Mifuyu asked, as her eyes continued watching out of the window. 

“No, I can’t say I do. I, Alina, do find _ispirazione_ in God’s artwork, though.” Alina spoke, her eyes never directed out of the window. Instead, she was studying Mifuyu’s features. 

“Do you actually believe in God? Or any god?”

“There must be one, I’m sure. After all, I don’t think anyone less holy could have created you.” Alina said, reaching out and running her fingertips across Mifuyu’s cheek before turning the veteran magical girl’s head gently to face her. “Hmm, surely mankind didn’t make such a _capolavoro._ “ the artist explained. 

Mifuyu’s face became powdered in pink, “You can’t possibly mean that.” She said in a low whisper before she turned her head away again. 

Alina shook her head, “ _Sono seria._ ” She stated as she lowered herself to also sit on the windowsill. She ran both of her hands behind Mifuyu’s neck, sneaking her fingers into the girl’s short, gray hair. She leaned in, her face not more than a few inches from the other’s. 

Mifuyu was blushing, her dark eyes looking into Alina’s forest green ones. “You know we shouldn’t...” 

“I don’t care.” Alina said quickly, gripping the other’s hair just a little. 

“Hmm, but what about the other Magius?” Mifuyu asked, putting one of her hands on Alina’s wrist. 

Alina grinned a little as she moved so close that her breath warmed Mifuyu’s neck. “They’re kids. They don’t get it.” She shared before tugging on Mifuyu’s hair a little rougher as she finally pressed her lips on the other’s neck. 

Mifuyu let out a gasp that melted into a quiet moan. “Wh-what about—?”

“ _Sta 'zitta._ ” Alina said, her voice taking on a slightly more demanding tone. She kissed at the other’s neck, before nipping at her flesh a little. “You are always so hesitant, but you and I both know you don’t want me to leave.” 

Mifuyu couldn’t help the slight whimper that escaped her. Alina was right. Mifuyu wasn’t one who would seek out the other but she never really wanted Alina to stop, no matter the excuse she would spout. “I-I suppose.” She said, her voice shaking a little. 

Alina smirked before she nipped at Mifuyu’s neck again. She tugged against the older girl’s hair as leverage to pull Mifuyu closer to her. “It’s a good thing you generally wear a collar.” She whispered before nipping at her flesh again before sucking on the spot. 

“I-it wouldn’t look good for me as, hmm, as a leader if I...” Mifuyu couldn’t finish the thought, a wave of heat rushing over her. 

“If you were...? I want to hear it.” Alina said as she kissed up Mifuyu’s jaw until she was at her ear. “If you were... _il mia giocattola_?” She chuckled, nipping at Mifuyu's earlobe before sucking the flesh. 

Mifuyu gasped, the grip on Alina’s wrist tightened as her other hand reached for someplace to grab, setting for the Italian girl’s waist. “Haah, hmm, if-if I was...” Her face was red as she attempted to gather her words. “I-If I was... you-you’re t-t-toy.” 

“Hmm, _brava ragazza_.” Alina praised as she let one of her hands slowly detangle from Mifuyu’s hair, running fingernails softly across the gentle flesh of her partner’s neck and down her collarbone. “You’re so _perfetta..._ I must have done something good to get the chance to play with you...” Alina whispered into Mifuyu’s ear as her hand lowered down the other’s torso to cup one of her breasts. 

Mifuyu let out a breathy gasp before she settled into the touch. “Y-you’re so much more than me... I-if, hmm, if anything, I should be th-thanking you... Aah, to get the opportunity to—hnng!” 

Alina has interrupted the other by pulling her hair hard, “Don’t question your perfection. This body, this face, this hair... You’re _magnifica_.” She spoke, shifting a little before tugging at the other’s shirt. “I want to see all of you.” 

Mifuyu’s face was starkly flushed as she nodded. She leaned back for a moment so she could tug her top off. She watched Alina for a moment for she stood up to unzip her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. This left her in her bra, matching bikini cut panties and thigh high tights. 

The long haired artist smirked and stood up as well, her emerald eyes never breaking her gaze of admiration. She pulled the button up shirt’s buttons undone one by one, leaving it on her shoulders as she unsnapped the front of her skirt. She tossed the rag and skirt in one swift movement before stepping closer to Mifuyu. 

“You’re very beautiful, you know.” Mifuyu said softly as she watched her companion take off her clothes. 

“I would look better dead.” Alina said as she took a step forward, backing Mifuyu against the wall next to the window. “You’re the only one I like alive.” She shared as she reached around Mifuyu’s torso to unclasp her bra. 

“I think you look just fine alive.” Mifuyu spoke, unintentionally raising an arm across her generously sized breasts. 

Alina tugged her arm down as she kissed down the other’s torso softly, sucking every other spot she kissed. “Hm, we’ll have to agree to disagree.” She mumbled before gripping at Mifuyu’s right breast, carefully teasing around the areole of her left one. 

Mifuyu unintentionally let a higher pitched gasp out, grabbing her face to keep herself quiet. 

“I want to hear you.” Alina commented, tugging her hand away from her face. She reached down and grasped at the veteran’s ass. 

“Hnngh!” Mifuyu yelped in surprise, putting her right hand in Alina’s hair, assisting in more of the messy green falling out of the hair band. Her left hand was grasping at the wall to try and find something to stabilise herself on. 

“Your voice is like _musica_.” Alina shared as she lowered herself even further, getting on her knees. 

Mifuyu felt her face burn as she looked down at the other. She was well worked up, sure that there was a wet spot on her underwear from all of the teasing Alina had done. “I-I’m em-embarrassed.” She said softly. 

Alina smiled up at her, running her fingertips across the hemline of the other’s panties. “Embarrassed about what?” She asked as she tugged the cloth gently. 

Mifuyu looked away for a moment, biting the knuckle of the hand she had been grasping the wall with. “W-well, you know...”

The artist shook her head a little. “I can’t read minds.” She said with a small chuckle as she teasingly started tracing light circles on Mifuyu’s core through her underwear. 

The gray haired girl gasped and her knees nearly buckled. “Haah, I-it’s... I-I’m too sensitive.” She said in a small hiss through her breathlessness. 

Alina let out a chuckle, pressing her index and middle finger against Mifuyu’s lower lips. “It’s _attraente_.” She said as she put her mouth against Mifuyu’s lower stomach, “I wonder how loud I can make you moan...” she teased as she began tugging the other’s underwear down. 

Mifuyu almost covered her mouth again before instead putting her left hand on the wall, her right hand still entangled in Alina’s hair. “I-I don’t want to attract attention...”

Alina let out a small laugh as she lost interest in pulling Mifuyu’s panties down any further than her knees. “To whom’s attention would we attract?” She said, gently running her fingers over Mifuyu’s carefully groomed pubic hair. 

“Nngh, y-you know... the Feathers... the Magius...” Mifuyu spoke, trying to keep her voice low but her irregular breathing made it hard. 

“Wouldn’t it be rather... _erotica_ for the Feathers to be listening? Hmm, just thinking of it... My heart’s beating _più veloce..._!” Alina shared before she used the wetness of Mifuyu’s core to lubricate her fingers before working her way into the other’s lower lips.

Mifuyu let out a loud gasp, unintentionally bucking her hips forward. She held Alina’s hair tightly, still watching the other closely. 

“Imagine... Any one of the Feathers could have just heard you. They would know you’re having sex, yes? They would learn how lewd you can really be.” Alina teased as she ran her middle finger across Mifuyu’s swollen clit. 

“That’s—hnngh, ahh!” She moaned loudly, trying to bite her lip to muffle the gasps. 

Alina chuckled. “It’s inevitable. Everyone will know their precious Mifuyu is a dirty toy.” She said as she moved closer to the other’s heat. She ran her finger down, finding her opening. Without giving Mifuyu warning, she pressed two fingers into the other. She ran her tongue across Mifuyu’s slit, finding her clitoris with her mouth. 

The veteran gasped out, her vision nearly going white from the sudden sensory overload. “Aah! Aaalina—!” She moaned out, her knees feeling weak. 

Alina let out a chuckle against the other’s pussy, running her tongue up and down, changing her tempo with nearly every move. She hooked her fingers inside of the girl, humming while she did so. 

Mifuyu couldn’t help herself as her voice came out loudly with every breath. The pressure already building inside of her was whelming and the magical girl didn’t know how long she could hold out without genuinely screaming. 

The artist looked up Mifuyu’s body as she sucked and nipped on the other’s clit. She has started regulating her tempo to get the girl closer. The room ringing with Mifuyu’s gasps and moans had gotten Alina’s appetite going and she wanted more. 

Mifuyu held onto Alina’s hair like a lifeline, moving the other’s head a little to help keep the pace. “Hmm, haahng, Alina..! Aaah—Aahlina..!” 

Alina began moving her fingers in rhythm to the sucking tempo she had set. Hearing Mifuyu moan out her name gave Alina power that she thrived on. “Come for me, _amore_.” She spoke against her pussy before hooking her fingers again. 

The thin veteran let out a loud moan as she leaned forward and held Alina’s head against her core. “I-I—! Haah, come— coming..!” She couldn’t even form a whole sentence as she hit her climax. Mifuyu moaned breathlessly, loud gasps ringing through the room. 

Alina sped up only slightly, continuing her motions until Mifuyu’s moans devolved into mostly soundless gasps and panting. She slowed her rhythm to a stop before pulling away, a smile on her face. 

“I-I,” Mifuyu started through her panting. “I forgot, ha, how good you are...” She shared, pushing a bit of her damp short hair out of her face. 

Alina took a moment before pushing herself up, her own knees shaking. “Hmm, thanks. Did you enjoy yourself, _bellissima?_ ” She asked, putting an arm around Mifuyu to guide her to one of the chairs since she was trembling. 

Mifuyu nodded. “Yes, hmm, of course.” She said quietly. “Can you help me with..?” She pointed to her underwear with a blush. 

Alina laughed a little before nodding. “Here.” She guided Mifuyu to the chair so that she could hold herself up before helping redress her at least a little. She then guided the other to the seat and sat on the arm. “I’m glad you liked it. You’ve been so stressed... I don’t like seeing my inspiration stressed out.” 

Mifuyu smiled a little and leaned over, resting her head on Alina’s leg. “Thank you.”

Alina let out a hum as she ran her fingertips gently through Mifuyu’s dampened hair. She lovingly twisted short pieces and petted the top of Mifuyu’s head. Before long, the Feathers’ leader had dozed off. 

“ _Dormi bene, amore mia_.”


End file.
